


Plane to nowhere

by alina_horemmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Band, F/M, Germany, I suck at tagging, Love, Munich - Freeform, No Smut, Norway (Country), OF, One Shot, Oslo (City), Plane, Romance, Summer, airport, calum michael luke ashton, clifford, don't hate me i'm german, famous boy and ordinary girl fall in love through mysterious circumstances....mysterious, flight, hemmings, hood, i love 5 seconds of summer, just ignore my boring and non-helping tags, lufthansa, mysterious!!, omg the FEELS, ordinary girl, oslo, seconds, this is astory about LUKE HEMMINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alina_horemmings/pseuds/alina_horemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mila travels to Norway to attend 5 Seconds of Summer's concert in Oslo with a norwegian friend. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plane to nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> >   
>  Hi,  
> my name is Alina and I'm a 17-year-old girl from Germany who is a bit in love with 5 Seconds of Summer. If you looked at the tags, you already knew that. I came up with this story on a car ride in the middle of nowhere and I hope it makes at least a bit sense :D  
> The problem is that I don't have the beginning but a piece in the middle already written so I will post every now and then to make a longer one shot out of small pieces. :)
>> 
>> I hope to get it done until next week so, enjoy the small part I've written today :D
>> 
>> love xx
>> 
>> P.S.: PLEASE DON'T MIND LANGUAGE OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES!!!
>>
>>> *2 days later*  
Mila's POV  
After having eaten breakfast Sofie and I were on our way to Gardermoer Airport.  
The trip was quiet because we both new that we wouldn't be seeing each other for a long time after I went on the plane that would take me back to Germany.  
Sofie's mum was trying to make small talk with us but both Sofie and I weren't in the mood to pretend we wouldn't miss each other.  
One hour and a half later we arrived at the airport and I got my luggage from the trunk.  
We made our way inside, checked-in my luggage and then looked for the gate that was assigned for my flight.  
"Are you sure you can't stay for a bit longer?", Sofie asked me and watched the people around us.  
I put my arms around her and hugged her for a bit while rocking back and forth.  
"I'm sorry, I really am but you know that I have a concert to attend with my friend. If I meet the boys again, I'll tell them that you're sending them all your love", I told her and let her take a step back.  
"You will?", she said and wiped away some unshed tears.  
I searched her eyes and responded truthfully "Yes, I will. And I will tell them to call you!".  
Sofie cheered and hugged me once more.  
"Mila, your flight was announced as to be boarded. You have to go", her Mum told me while pointing to the destination board.  
"So, this is Goodbye then", Sofie said and a single tear made it's way down her cheek.  
I wiped it away with my thumb and hugged her one last time before she backed away to let hr mum hug me.  
"Make sure you come back soon, otherwise I won't like you anymore", Sofie said smiling.  
I grinned and flicked her the bird.  
"I could never ever stay away from here, not with all these memories we made".  
"Good", she responded and pushed me towards the security check-in.  
"Now go'n'get'em", she sing-songed and I waved one last time before I put my bag into the box and let security check it.  
After that I bought a few snacks for the flight incase I wouldn't get anything on the plane and went to gate 18 where my plane was boarding.  
With a very last glimpse on the norwegian airport I gave my passport and boarding pass to the very lovely flight attendant and walked down the gangway to enter the plane and find my seat.  
Goodbye Norway and hello Germany, I couldn't wait to see the four boys who stole my heart again.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
>  Would love Kudos, if someone from an english-speaking country wants to Beta...YOU'RE WELCOME! :) <3
>>
>>> 


End file.
